


Dance The Night Away

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin and Eren attempt to dance, Cheek Kisses, Drabble, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Month Day 4: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: Eremin Month Day 4: DancingWho said dancing was easy?





	Dance The Night Away

Armin didn’t understand what he just walked into. The dining hall was full of streamers and balloons, music filling the air as well as laughter. This was odd for people who should be fighting Titans is it not? Though, Armin didn’t mind. It was nice to see the joy in people’s eyes after having just gone through hell. It was moments like these Armin missed the most. 

“Armin!” 

Armin’s head whipped to the person who called his name, seeing as Connie sat at a table with Sasha, Jean, Eren, and Mikasa. Armin sent his friends a warm smile and made his way over to the group, noticing the intense card game that was happening. 

“I’LL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU’LL GO FLYING INTO THE WALL!”

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, HORSEFACE! I’LL KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS YOUR NUTSACK WILL BE IN YOUR MOUTH!”

It was a  _ very intense _ game of Go Fish.

“Sorry boys but it looks like I won~” Sasha cackled. Just before the brunette could do her victory screech, Mikasa had easily had the most pairs out of everyone. 

“Looks like I won.” Mikasa said, voice as soft as ever. But if someone took a closer look, Mikasa was biting back a smile at the _ ‘EHHHHH’ _ from the other girl. Armin chuckled at Sasha who claimed she won and Mikasa stole her cards. Armin hadn’t even noticed Jean walked off until Eren poked his side, anger from before almost completely gone. 

“Isn’t this nice?” Eren asked, small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah.”

Eren glanced over at the dance floor, seeing the way the couples danced. It was almost as if the music was guiding their bodies. “We should dance.”

Armin nearly choked on air, blue eyes meeting turquoise. Did Armin hear that correctly? Eren wanted to dance? But Armin didn’t know how to dance. Like at all. Armin was probably a worst dancer than he was a fighter. 

“I-I think I’m good sitting right here-”

“Na, come on! It’ll be fun!”

And before Armin could reject the offer a second time, Eren was dragging him to the dance floor hand in hand. Armin anxiously stumbled behind his friend until Eren finally turned around and pulled Armin closer to him, one of the Titan Shifter’s hands wrapping around his waist while the other still holding his hand. Armin moved his free hand to gently lay against Eren’s shoulder, unsure if he was suppose to do that or not. 

A simple grin from his friend had Armin’s nerves almost completely at ease. 

“See? Not that hard is it?”

“Eren, we just got into position…” 

Eren shrugged, beginning to move and taking Armin with him. There was a noticeable squeak that left the blonde’s mouth which earned a chuckle from the taller boy. His best friend sure was cute. Armin’s eyes were glued to their feet, making sure he didn’t step on Eren’s in the process of his stumbling. 

“Armin,” Eren’s voice brought Armin’s attention back up, “Relax. You’re acting as if you dropped a piece of garbage in front of the Captain.”

Eren had a point. This was not some do or die kind of moment. This was just dancing and when Armin finally took notice of the other dancers, he realized they were no pros either. Even Connie and Sasha were  _ attempting _ to dance but Connie kept stepping on her feet. Armin nearly burst out laughing, however, when Mikasa casually walked over to the two and bumped Connie aside to dance with Sasha. 

From the way the food lover reacted, it completely took her by surprise. 

Armin turned his attention back to Eren, eyes bright as the moonlight casting its shadow on a calm lake. “Okay, you’re right!”

This time, Armin lead them around the dance floor. Two steps forward, one step back. Two steps forward, one step-

Armin stepped on Eren’s foot by accident, opening his mouth to screech out an apology only to be cut off with laughter. 

The two continued their sloppy dance moves all throughout the night, giggling and bumping into people numerous times. At one point, Eren and Armin had to remove their jackets from the amount of heat they received from dancing so much. 

As the party faded, people began to leave. It was time for rest before getting back to work tomorrow. Eren and Armin headed to their rooms, bidding Mikasa a good night. Poor Mikasa had to carry a sleeping Sasha back to her room who had passed out surrounded in food. Mikasa didn’t seem affected by it at all. In fact, Mikasa was carrying Sasha in a bridal style hold, heading down the hallway. And Armin swore he saw Mikasa kiss Sasha’s forehead as she walked. 

“Tonight was fun, Armin. We need to dance together again sometime.” 

Armin smiled, stopping at the door to his room. Eren stopped too, having been carrying both their jackets. Eren was nothing if not a gentlemen. Some of the time, anyways. 

“It was! Thank you for walking me back to my room.”

Eren grabbed Armin’s jacket and draped it on the smaller boy’s shoulders. He didn’t move his hands at first, rather just resting them there. Armin wasn’t sure what was taking Eren so long to walk away but really, he didn’t mind the comfortable silence. 

“And thank you for dancing with me.”

Armin opened his mouth to say it was no problem but no words came out. Not now, anyway. The blonde was too in shock from Eren pressing his lips against his cheek. It wasn’t no quick, shy school boy kiss either. Eren held it there for a good few seconds before pulling back, a small blush making its way onto his cheeks. 

“Goodnight, Armin.”

“N-Night!”

Armin’s voice cracked as he waved at his friend’s retreating back. It was quiet, a little too quiet Armin had to say. Although, he could hear his heart pumping loudly in his chest as he walked into his room, hands gracing the area Eren had kissed. 

“... YES!” 

Armin squealed as soon as he closed the door, practically jumping all over his room in giddiness. Armin’s face was completely red as he flopped onto his bed, bubbly-like giggles escaping him as he started to settle down. That just happened and boy, did it feel good. 

Armin let his eyes slide close, sighing softly as the rising sun beamed through his window. He definitely had to dance with Eren more often. And he hoped it would happen again sometime  _ soon _ .

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote Eremin, I'm so sorry guys! I've been lacking in motivation recently :')  
> I had so much fun writing this and I need to write more Eremin! Sorry for any typos and spelling mistakes, I didn't have anyone beta this  
> I have something planned for Eremin Month Dat 5: Cooking/Baking but that's to be posted on my Tumblr, krisiccastarr!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
